TAMAGOCHI
by Arka Ryuusei
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah Tamagochi di pinggir jalan saat pulang sekolah. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada salah satu temannya. tapi tanpa diduga, mereka punya masalah lain. My first fic. RnR please ... ?
1. Chapter 1

Haiii minna… saya Arka … berhubung baru-baru ini saya sempet ngepublish fic, mohon bantuannya ya author2 senpaii *membungkuk dalam dalam*

Sebenernya ide ini udah ada sejak sebulan yang lalu, tpi karena kemaren saya masih UN, begitu selesai saya langsung ketik nih cerita …= selengkapnya, baca profil saya

Langsung mulai aja deh .

TAMAGOCHI

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship

Warning: ONE SHOOT, AU, OOC, TYPO, kependekan, alur cepat, my first fic!

Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah Tamagochi di pinggir jalan saat pulang sekolah. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada salah satu temannya. RnR please ... ?

_Here We Go_

3

Sakura 9 tahun

Hinata 7 tahun

Tenten 8 tahun

Ino 9 tahun

...

Tamagochi. Ada yang ingat? Sebuah mainan perempuan berukuran kecil dengan layar digital bergambar hewan peliharaan. Mainan ini memang sudah lama dilupakan, namun sepertinya siang ini ada seseorang yang mulai teringat ketika ia menemukan benda kecil tersebut jatuh di pinggir jlan. Kini ia tengah asyik membolak - balikkan benda tersebut dengan wajah bingung sambil berjalan pelan menuju rumah nya.

Sesampainya, ia membuka pagar rumah nya dengan perhatian yang tak pernah lepas dari benda tersebut. "Tadaima!" serunya sambil melepas sepatunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kaa-san?" ia mencari ke seluruh ruangan, namun tetap tidak menemukan kaa-san nya.

Haah... mungkin kaasan pergi, pikirnya. Lalu gadis bernama Sakura tersebut menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Ini... masih bagus. Tapi bagaimana cara main nya, ya?" gumam nya sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, setelah ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Kemudian ia membolak - balikkan lgi benda imut tersebut. Lucu, berbentuk seperti buah stroberi. Seperti nya benda tersebut tidak lama jatuh mengingat warnanya yang merah cerah dengan tak banyak gumpalan tanah yang menempel.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum mendapat ide. Dengan segera ia mengganti bajunya lalu bergegas kelaur rumah setelah meninggalkn pesan singkat di atas meja makan.

...

3

...

Sementara itu...

...

3

...

Ting. Tong. Bel rumah keluarga Hyuuga Berbunyi. Sayangnya tak ada jawaban.

Ting, tong. Sekali lagi bel tersebut berbunyi. Tetap tak ditanggapi. Akhirnya orang tersebut memilih menyebutkan nama seseorang yang ingin di temui nya.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan"

Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka. Tampaklah seorang gadis kecil berambut biru kehitaman sependek telinga, tuan rumah tersebut dengan napas sesenggrukan dan matanya yang berair. Melihat hal itu, si tamu atau tepatnya teman tuan rumah tersebut heran.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Lho? Kamu kenapa Hina-chan? ..."

"Eh, nggak pa - pa kok, Tenten-chan. Ayo masuk, " jawab Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum mengajak temannya masuk.

"Bentar. Kalo kamu nggak mau cerita kenapa kamu bisa nangis gini, aku nggak mau masuk."

Hinata menggeleng, "nggak pa - pa kok, masuk dulu.."

Tenten berkacak pinggang, "Ck, Hinata! jangan gitu dong... aku nggak pernah lihat Hinata yang nggak jujur kayak gini."

"iya.. iya... tapi di ruang tengah saja. Nanti kamu kepanasan lho diluar terus..." Hinata menyeka air mata nya.

...

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Tenten begitu mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

"Emm... etto... ka-kamu lihat tamagochi-ku nggak?"

"Tamagochi? Yang pernah kamu kasih lihat kemaren itu?"

"I-iya..."

"Emm... kayaknya enggak tuh. Emang kenapa? Hilang ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Lah, kok bisa? Kamu ingat terakhir taruh di mana?"

"Ng-Nggak ingat... udah a-aku cari di semua tempat di sini, tapi tetep nggak ketemu..."

"Oh...kalo gitu kita keluar yuk. Siapa tahu aja bisa ketemu."

"Ta-tapi kalau aku pergi, siapa yang menjaga rumah? a-aku cuma sendirian di sini..."

Tenten langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Sudahlah ngga pa - pa, asal dikunci rapat kan nggak bakal ada yang maling. hehe..."

...

3

...

"Ino! Ino!" Panggil Sakura dari luar rumah Ino.

"Ya? Eh, Sakura ada apa?"

"Ajari aku cara membungkus kado dong. Kamu bisa kan?"

"Iya sih... tapi aku nggak punya kertas kado. Kamu punya?"

"Hehe... enggak. BEli dulu yuk."

"Ayo." Ino pn menutup pintu setelah berpamitan dengan Kaa-san nya.

...

3

...

"Tenten-chan, ki-kita cari di mana?"

"Aku juga bingung sih. Kalo kita beli yang baru aja gimana?"

"Ta-tapi tamagochi ku baru seminggu yang lalu dibeliin Neji-nii. Masih bagus. Kalo beli lagi, nanti aku takut dimarahin sa-sama Neji-nii ."

"Ooh, gitu ya... kalo gitu, ke rumah Ino-san dulu aja. Barangkali dia tahu."

Hinata mengangguk.

...

3

...

Di perjalanan menuju toko terdekat, tiba - tiba Ino menepuk jidatnya, "Osh! Aku lupa!"

Sakura menoleh, "Lupa apa?"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. "Ano... lupa bawa uang, hehe... kamu bawa nggak?"

"Nggak juga."

"Eh, btw emangnya buat ngebungkus apa sih?"

"Ini aku nemuin jatuh di jalan ..." Sakura mengeluarkan tamagochi dari saku celana-nya. "Ini mau aku kasih ke Hinata. Hinata kan katanya suka banget sama tamagochi, kan? Tapi kalo ngasih langsung kayanya nggak seru deh. jadi mau aku bungkus kado biar rada-rada surprise gitu ."

Ino sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Ini,... ini kan..."

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Ini kenapa?"

"Wah wah Sakura... kayaknya kamu nggak perlu repot - repot pakai bungkus kado segala deh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah... ini kan memang punya nya Hinata-chan! Masa kamu lupa? Kemarin dia pernah kasih lihat pas di rumahku. Nih lihat ada bekas Tipe-x nya disini..." jelasnya sambil menunjukkn bagian berbekas pada tamagochi tsb.

"Oh, pantesan aja kayaknya aku pernah inget. ya udah yuk kita langsung ke rumah hinata!"

...

3

...

"Ino? Dia baru aja pergi tuh sama Sakura,"

"Kemana, Baa-san?" tanya Tenten.

"Katanya sih ke toko dekat sini..."

"Oh gitu ya... ya udah makasih Baa-san. Pamit dulu ya, "

"Ya, hati-hati ya Tenten, Hinata.."

...

"Ngg... gimana nih tenten-san? Kalo Nii-san ku tahu..."

"Udah jangan pesimis dulu, mending kita cari lagi aja deh!"

Kemudian merekapun pergi ke toko dekat rumah Ino, tetapi setelah tidak menemukan dua temannya tersebut, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Tenten yang dekat dengan rumah Sakura

...

3

...

"Kayaknya nggak ada orangnya deh, Ino"

"Iya tuh. Hnata... Hinata .." panggil Ino sambil menerawang lewat jendela depan rumah Hinata.

"Ya udahlah. Mungkin lagi pergi. Pulang yuk, kembaliin besok aja,"

"Tapi kalo disalahin bukan salahku lho..."

"Iya iya, yuk ah. cepet"

...

3

...

Hinata mulai terisak.

"Udah jangan nangis. Besok cari lagi," Tenten merangkul Hinata sambil mengelus pundaknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan tapi masih terisak.

...

"Makasih yaIno udah anter aku pulang, kalo kamu ketemu Hinata bilang aja tamagochi-nya ada di aku,"

"Iya, pulang dulu ya Sakura...jaa"

"jaa"

...

Di perjalanan, Ino melihat Tenten tengah merangkul Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Buru - buru ia menghampiri nya. "Hoi Tenten! Hinata kenapa?"

"Ini... tamagochi nya Hinata hilang. Kamu tahu nggak?"

"Oh, itu... ada kok. Sakura tadi nemuin di jalan. Sekarang masih dibawa dia ..."

Hinata mendongakkan kepala "Hah? Be-beneran... "

"Iya. Yuk langsung ke sana,"

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Sakura...

...

Sementara itu di dalam, Sakura lagi siap - siap mau mandi, "huh, panas banget sih siang bolong gini," gerutunya.

Begitu masuk kamar mandi...

TING TONG. DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Suara itu cukup mengagetkan Sakura. Alhasil tamagochi yang sedari tadi dibawanya lepas dari genggaman dan dengan mulusnya nyemplung ke bak mandi. "EH!" Sakura buru - buru memasukkan tangannya mengambil benda tsb tanpa mempedulikan lengan bajunya yang ikut basah.

"Waduhh... gimana nih... " gumamnya miris sambil melihat layar tamagochi yang udah rusak .

"Sakura! Ini ada Hinata! Dia mau ngambil tamagochi-nya!"

"HAH?!" Sakura makin kaget. _Aku harus gimana nih... ?!_

...

3 The End 3

...

Haduh, endingnya nggantung banget yah? maklumlah baru pertamakali...

gitu aja deh kira - kira . RnR please dan kalo bisa jgn flame katanya flame itu sadis banget ya, walaupun saya belum pernah ngerasain sih... hehe

sekali lagi... RnR please... ?! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_"Waduhh... gimana nih... " gumamnya miris sambil melihat layar tamagochi yang udah rusak ._

_"Sakura! Ini ada Hinata! Dia mau ngambil tamagochi-nya!"_

_"HAH?!" Sakura makin kaget. __Aku harus gimana nih... ?!_

...

TAMAGOCHI : Chapter 2 update

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, kependekan, garing, alur cepat, diksi kurang kreatif, bahasa suka- suka author, dll… my first fic.

Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah Tamagochi di pinggir jalan saat pulang sekolah. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada salah satu temannya. Tapi tanpa diduga, mereka punya masalah lain. RnR please ... ?

_Here We Go_

…

Sakura 9 tahun

Hinata 7 tahun

Tenten 8 tahun

Ino 9 tahun

A/N: disini fic-nya lebih cenderung ke petualangannya, bukan uraian mengenai tamagochi-nya. Jadi, bagi yang lupa tamagochi itu apa, cari sendiri di google, ya!

...

…

"Sakura! lagi ngapain, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita masuk, ya?" Tenten menambahkan.

"Buset, mampus …" gumam Sakura. Ia pun mengeringkan tamagochi tsb dengan handuknya. Lalu ia sedikit berteriak, "Iya! Masuk dulu, bentar ya. Aku lagi mandi nih…"

Setelah ketiga temannya masuk, "nggak pa – pa kamu mandi dulu, yang penting tamagochinya kamu taruh mana?"Tanya Ino lagi.

Merasa nggak ada akal lagi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk nggak jadi mandi dan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sambil tangannya yang masih membawa bungkusan handuk berisi tamagochi.

"Mana?"Tanya tenten lagi lalu melihat bungkusan handuk yang dibawa Sakura, "itu apa, sih?"

"Emm… ini…err.." keringat mulai membasahi jidat Sakura, selain karena hawanya panas, juga ia gugup.

"tamagochi-nya, ya? Koq kamu bungkus handuk, sih?" Hinata mulai bersuara, hebatnya kali ini tanpa gagap.

"Eh, i- iya… ta-tadi jatuh di bak mandi…" yaah…terucap juga, pikir Sakura.

Hening sesaat.

"trus, ru – rusak?" ino melirik ke Hinata sekilas.

Sakura pun mengeluarkan benda tersebut lalu menyodorkannya ke Ino, "nggak tau juga sih, coba liat dulu…"

Setelah Ino menerimanya, alisnya berkerut begitu melihat bercak pelangi aneh di sudut layar bagian dalam. Lalu ia menghidupkan tamagochi tsb. Naas, gambarnya buram dan berkedip – kedip nggak jelas.

"Err… kayaknya… ru – rusak deh…" diam – diam Ino melirik ke Hinata yang kini matanya sedikit basah.

"Masa' sih, lagi loading kali…" Tenten mengambil tamagochi itu dari tangan Ino.

Benar- benar kreatif. Emangnya tamagochi bisa loading, ya?

"Ehh, gomen- ne, hinata. Aku nggak sengaja, kok. Jangan nangis, ya…"Sakura mencoba menghibur. Ia duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Dengan susah payah Hinata menahan isak dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ck, polosnya Hinata…

Dan, setelah itu keempatnya duduk berhadapan mengisi masing- masing sisi meja persegi—entah dapet dari mana-, dengan tangan menopang dagu dan matanya menghadap tamagochi di tengah meja, mirip orang lagi menginterogasi tersangka.

Sakura menghela napas, "Ada ide?"

"sebaiknya cepat sebelum tambah rusak," Ino mengelus poninya.

Seandainya ini adalah komik, pasti ada sebuah bohlam imajiner di atas kepala Tenten yang kini mengacungkan tangannya, "Nah, aku tahu!" dan itu cukup sukses membuat ketiga lainnya kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Beli aja yang baru," senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Tenten.

Ino berkerut, "tapi Hinata kan nggak mau yang lain,"

Tenten menggeleng cepat, masih dengan senyumnya, "Enggak, masih ada terusannya".

"Gimana?"

"Gini lho…"Tenten pun menceritakan idenya. Sesekali Sakura dan Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Selesai, mereka pun berhigh- five. Err… kecuali Hinata yang cuma bengong. "Eh?"

Ketiga lainnya cuma tertawa kecil.

…

…

"Sak, nggak pa-pa nih Hinata ikut?" Tanya Ino di tengah perjalanan menuju toko terdekat.

"Nggak pa-pa, lagian kan dia bisa milih sendiri," Sakura merangkul Hinata yang mengangguk kecil.

"Oke, target pertama, toko dekat rumahnya Ino. Target kedua, pasar dekat jalan raya. Dan kalo tetep nggak ketemu, baru deh kita ke mall…"Tenten menahan tawa.

"Asik! Ke mall aja langsung," Ino bersemangat.

"Tuh, kan. Denger kata 'mall' pasti langsung semangat. Sabar dulu, cari yang paling dekat dulu…" Tenten menepuk bahu Ino.

…

Skip time

…

Singkatnya, mereka dituntut Ino menuju lantai tiga, tempat kios- kios barang elektronik dan mainan anak- anak, sambil sesekali bersembunyi karena beberapa kali mereka melihat ibunya hinata dan Hanabi yang ternyata juga berada di situ. Untungnya mereka nggak lihat, jadi keempatnya nggak terlalu serius bersembunyi.

"Hinata, gimana ciri- cirri tamagochi-mu?" Tanya Sakura begitu mereka sampai di depan rak di dalam kios mainan anak cewek sementara Tenten dan Ino menunggu di luar.

"Err.. bentuknya se-seperti buah… stroberi…"

"Bukan itu. Maksudnya tuh, binatangnya apa aja, trus makanannya sama musiknya apa aja?"

"Oh, emm… binatangnya ada 2, ne- nekomata sama kyuubi… trus, makanannya ada nasi, sayur, sashimi, dan… emm…, musiknya …lu-lupa,"

"Nah, coba liat ini dulu,"Sakura mengambil sebuah tamagochi berbentuk kepala panda di bagian bawah rak.

"Lho, k-kan dibungkus plastic," Hinata mengerjap bingung.

"Lihat belakang kartonnya dong, biasanya kan ada tulisannya".

…

Skip time lagi

…

Sekarang mereka udah di rumahnya Hinata. Layaknya dokter bedah, mereka pakai sarung tangan, senter yang diikat di kepala, dengan target otopsi-nya kali ini adalah dua buah tamagochi.

"Nah, langsung saja kita mulai operasi-nya."

Dan, rencana Tenten itu adalah, membeli tamagochi baru. Terserah bentuknya kayak apa, yang penting isinya mirip kayak punyanya Hinata. Trus menukarkan casing- nya dengan casing stroberi milik Hinata. Dan semoga aja rencana ini berhasil.

Namun sayangnya, baut pengerat dua sisi casing tamagochi itu terlalu kecil, sampai- sampai mereka hampir putus asa karena obeng yang mereka punya masih terlalu besar.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya casing itu bisa terbuka, dengan err… cara yang kurang elit hasil ide Sakura. Yaitu memecahkan casing baru tsb namun dengan hati- hati agar dalamnya tidak rusak.

Dan untungnya baut tamagochi stroberi agak besar, jadi agak mudah setelah itu. Tapi mereka harus tetap waspada—mengikatkan serbet di kepala sekaligus sebagai tempat senter—agar keringat mereka tak sampai jatuh ke obyek.

"Buwaaah,, selesai juga nih akhirnya," kata Tenten sambil melepas serbet- nya.

"Yup! Hina-chan, jangan ceroboh lagi, ya. Kalau mau dibawa, simpen aja di dalem tas, jangan dimainin pas lagi jalan," Sakura menyerahkan tamagochi tsb. Hinata menerimanya sambil mengangguk dalam, "Arigatou ne, teman- teman…"

"Nah, kalo gitu kita pamit dulu," setelah meja itu dibersihkan, Ino berdiri diikuti yang lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tenten melihat jam dinding, "Hah, jam setengah 4? Cepet banget, pantes aja aku udah bau keringet kayak gini,"

"Eh, t-tunggu dulu.." panggil Hinata sebelum ketiganya keluar pintu. "Se-sebagai balasannya, a-aku mau beliin kalian ta-tamagochi masing- masing satu besok…"

Sakura, Ino dan tenten berpandangan. Lalu tersenyum geli.

…

*FIN* aja ya

…

Author's note: selesai. Masih nanggung ngga? Iya sebentar, nanti dibawah ada omake-nya. Saya Cuma mau bilang makasih bagi yg udh nyempetin waktunya buat review fic yang gak jelas bin garing ini…

Oke, sekarang omake-nya.

…

OMAKE

…

Hinata's home, 19:15 malam

Tok tok tok, pintu kamar Hinata diketuk pelan.

"ya? Masuk,"

"Hinata-nee, semua udah nungguin Hinata-nee makan malem," kata Hanabi.

"Oh, ka-kamu turun dulu aja, ntar aku nyusul,"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hinata! Ayo cepet turun, udah ditungguin daritadi kok malah main tamagochi mulu," seru ibu Hinata yang tiba- tiba muncul. Ia merebut mainan tsb lalu menggeret Hinata turun.

Sedangkan yang digeret tersenyum tipis kearah tamagochi sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

_Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, makasih banya, kalian memang sahabatku…_

…

…


End file.
